


lazy

by mmaximilian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmaximilian/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: this was for a person of tumblrdotcom so i hope they like it :>
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	lazy

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a person of tumblrdotcom so i hope they like it :>

Peter and Tony are both cuddled up on the couch, there’s a soft blanket covering them - mostly Peter, though. Tony has a hand wrapped around Peter, gently rubbing the boy’s shoulder.

They’re watching  _ The Empire Strikes Back _ for the fifteenth time, but - in Peter’s opinion - it never gets old.

Peter’s hands, once resting in his lap, begin to explore underneath the blanket. He doesn’t do anything too risque until he feels Tony’s cock straining through his sweatpants. Peter stops moving but doesn’t pull away from the older man’s manhood.

Tony’s hips buck up, “Teasing me, baby?”

Peter whispers, “I can stop if you want.”

“No,” Tony says, “keep going, baby.”

Peter smiles shyly and continues rubbing Tony’s length. Tony groans, Peter’s delicate fingers pleasuring him perfectly, every touch sending sparks of pleasure up his spine.

He rubs a calloused hand on Peter’s neck. Peter mewls, his neck one of his more sensitive spots. The rough fingertips send shivers through the younger man’s body.

“Tony,” Peter whines, a dim arousal igniting in his abdomen.

Tony lets out an acknowledging hum, continuing to tease the younger man’s neck. He leans over pressing a kiss against Peter’s jaw.

Peter giggles and his back falls against the couch cushion. He gently tugs Tony down with him. Tony holds himself up, just above Peter’s lithe body. 

Tony growls playfully and nips at Peter’s neck. Each kiss sends firecrackers exploding up Peter’s spine.

Tony whispers hoarsely in Peter’s ear, “I love you. So precious and just for me, right?”

“Right,” Peter breathlessly agrees.

In the blink of an eye, Peter’s sweatpants are discarded on the floor along with Tony’s.

No matter how many times they’ve had sex before, Peter will never get used to the transcendent experience of Tony’s cock filling him to his brim.

Tony enters Peter slowly, taking his time pushing past Peter’s tight hole. Tony groans, leisurely filling Peter. He wants to feel every single movement of Peter’s tight body. He watches in awe as Peter’s body swallows his cock. His pretty boy truly was made for him. 

Peter lets out a low, choked moan. Tony’s dick always fills him so good, but there’s something special about when Tony takes his time. Every inch of his length rubs against Peter’s sensitive insides, sparking a wildfire of pleasure inside his abdomen.

Tony groans, eyes screwing shut as he fully sheaths himself inside of Peter. He lets out a soft exhale of breath.

Peter sighs in bliss. He can feel his body being stretched to accommodate Tony’s girth, that thought always sends a rush of red-hot pleasure to Peter’s dick.

Tony’s thrusts are languid and lazy. It’s almost agonizing to Peter, in the best possible way, as Tony’s cock slowly drags up and down every single sensitive spot inside of him.

“It feels so good,” Peter whispers.

They’re so close together. Have they always been this close? Peter feels all the heat radiating off of Tony’s sweat-damp body. It feels  _ perfect. _

Tony whispers, Peter can feel Tony’s hot breath on his ear, “You look so pretty.”

Peter feels Tony roll his hips once more and he lets out a desperate  _ oh. _ Tony’s nipping at Peter’s neck as his cock explores Peter. 

Pleasure dots up and down Peter’s arms and legs like pinpricks. His arms wrap around Tony’s neck, trying to get closer to the man than possible.

“Sweet boy,” Tony says, voice gruff.

_ God, _ Peter thinks _ , how is it fair he gets to sound so hot? _

Tony’s tip rubs against Peter perfectly, making the younger man choke on a moan and roll his hips downward to meet Tony’s thick length. 

“Relax,” Tony whispers, “I’ll take care of you, my pretty boy.”

The words work like a charm, Peter immediately going lax - fully trusting Tony. 

The thrusts are slow, dazed almost, but there’s no rush to finish. Tony loves basking in the bliss that Peter’s tight body provides. The warm lust that rests heavy in his lower stomach, that tightens into an uncomfortable knot that only Peter can solve.

“I’ll always take care of you,” Tony whispers. 

  
  



End file.
